Vespero's Vendetta
' Vespero's Vendetta' are a famous band of Dogs of War mercenaries which soon earned a notorious reputation as deadly duelists, reliable bodyguards, and expert saboteurs and assassins. The rivalry between the Merchant princes of Tilea are so violent that everyone of a right mind would hire bodyguards. These bodyguards would protect their master from plotters, assassins, and rebels alike. Inevitably however, bodyguards of rival families or houses would often clash with other families and small street duels are an often common place in the largest of Tilean cities. It is said that''' Stabbio the Bad', exiled Prince of Luccini, was the first to train his bodyguards as expert duellist, armed in what has since become the traditional duelist style. Others started copying his innovative style fighting after suffering at the hands of Stabbio's henchmen. A prince finding himself an exile or fugitive from his city is wise to hire a band of freelance duelist and use their services to regain or usurp power. History This particular group of duelist is commanded, and lead by the dreaded Vespero, a young and reckless noblemen, much given to self-indulgence and dubious escapades then anything else. Verpero is known as "The Wasp" because of his personal duelling style which is best summed up as stubborn persistence ending in a very nasty sting. Vespero was the younger son of a powerful and wealthy merchant in the city-state of Luccini, but due to a quarrel with a rival family over the favors of a noble lady, he was forced into exile in Verezzo where he joined a local mercenary bodyguard company. Unfortunately, Vespero's romantic adventures got him into trouble here as well and his expert skill resulted in the untimely end of so many noble youths in the city that their families all swore vendetta's against him and put a bounty of one million gold ducats on his head! Hunted through the streets by rival duellists, he barely escaped from the city with his life.From that moment on, Vespero, together with his band of reckless young duellist (hand-picked by him as the best exponent of their arts) were up for hire to the highest bidder. They soon earned a notorious reputation, not only in street fighting but in various battles, coups, and revolts throughout Tilea and beyond. Recently, Vespero turned up in Miragliano, where Borgio gave him the opportunity to get even with his pursuer's as part of the great Prince's political intrigues. After the last and most succesful assassination attempt on Borgio's life which ended in his death, and the street fighting in Miragliano which followed, Vespero dissapeared, although he was in no way implicated as being the person who killed him for he has been paid well and so was persumably as loyal as expected. His motives is more likely to seek out those behind Borgio's demise to get posthumous revenge as a final act of loyalty to his former protector. Source * : ''Warhammer Armies: Dogs of War (5th Edition) ** : pg. 52 es:Asesinos de Véspero Category:Mercenary Bands Category:Tilea Category:V